1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for entering and exiting pools, and particular to such devices that are designed especially to be of assistance to non-ambulatory persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that swimming can be an excellent source of exercise for non-ambulatory persons. It is difficult, however, for persons confined to a wheelchair to make the transistion from their wheelchair to the pool. Cerone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,792, discloses a pool ladder for use by individuals confined to a wheelchair which is comprised of rail members affixed to the pool deck and wall. Steps, beginning at the height of a wheelchair seat above the pool deck, descend into the water such that the user may lower himself or herself step to step with the aid of the handrails. The user must progress downward by the somewhat unsteady and uncomfortable process of a series of drops from step to step. More importantly, during exit from the pool the user must perform a series of lifts from one step up to the next, which can be a tedious process. Also, the ladder is permanently mounted in the pool and thus can be an obstacle to the complete utilization of the pool area when the ladder is not in use.
It is known that ladders and especially pool ladders can be made pivotable for a variety of different purposes including convenience and safety. Examples of these invention include those disclosed by Fairchild, U.S. Pat. No. 502,070; Aken, U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,345; Kunzweiler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,124; Gannon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,795; and Martinez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,646. Different mounting means for pool ladders have been disclosed, including that by Whitten, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,558.
It would be desirable to have a pool entrance and exit device for non-ambulatory persons which does not utilize the steps commonly found in such devices. It would also be desirable to provide such a device which could be removed from the pool area when not is use. Sturdy construction is of course also desirable.